


She was mine

by luna_l_good



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Post Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_l_good/pseuds/luna_l_good





	She was mine

How? Is the question we get asked most. I answer honestly, I have no idea it just happened.  
We kept bumping into each other at the oddest of times, and slowly we became friends, it wasn't until several months of friendship when I realized I wanted more, it took several more months after that before I could even ask her. She laughed when I did, stating she'd been waiting this whole time.

We have our routines her and I. We go about our days separately unless we're working together. The morning time is my favorite though. We're both early risers but I'm always up before her. She sleeps next to me as I read the morning paper before rising to get ready, she heads out to do field work before I even head to my shop. As she gets ready, I prepare breakfast more my benefit than hers knowing I forget to eat if she wasn't around. Before she leaves one of us always pulls each other aside for a kiss goodbye. 

Night time it's the same, unless we go out. We discuss how our days went, she cooks supper stating it's her favorite to cook but not to eat. I set the dishes to wash themselves then we retire to the living room with a fire, no matter the season. We finish up some work before she hands me the book we're reading and cuddles onto me as I read out loud. Without a doubt she'll fall asleep on me as I read but she denies it saying she was just resting her eyes. The we head to bed usually we have some fun in there.

We're rarely ever apart, when she goes out to do field work for a few weeks or months even, she insists that I come along stating she may need my expertise, a benefit of being able to work anywhere I suppose. I'll complain about living in a tent though in reality wizard tents are very spacious and luxurious but it won't stop my complaining but as long as I'm near her I wouldn't have it any other way. Her work is something else, she's discovered at least 20 new magical creatures, helped repopulate many and set her safe havens for the ones who need it away from muggles prying eyes. She does still believe in a few of her creatures that have no merit but most she has admitted that are unlikely to be real.  
I've tried a few times to use Legilimency on her but once inside of her head you get lost in the bursts of color and beauty. Yet when inside all I can feel is peace. Being inside of her mind while she's doing something all you can see is bright vivid colors race past you, even if you had a map you wouldn't be able to find what you were looking for.  
She's able to the beauty in everything and everyone, even in me. I use to find that hard to believe, beauty in me? Then slowly I began to understand. Admittedly some days I still have trouble believing someone like her could love someone who is snarky, cruel, rude and much more. But with her, I'm none of that. She's managed to show me the good in this world, something that I didn't think would ever happen.  
Another "how" in my life. I often wondered how she managed to open my eyes and my world?  
The day she moved in is a day I'll never forget. For whatever reason I expected her to have boxes upon boxes. She had 1 box, a small suitcase and backpack. You'd think after being to her house many times I should have realized how much she actually had. As soon as she finished moving in, all I could do was keep wrapping my arms around her. 

After the war, I moved from the house I grew up in seeing no point in keeping it around. The new house is far in the countryside, It's smaller than a manor but bigger than a cottage. The first thing she does in the morning is open all the curtains to let the sun shine in. I argue that people could see inside if they wanted too. She argued back that with all my wards and protections it would be impossible without us knowing, and she's right. 

Several months after she moved in I surprised her by asking her to marry me. She looked at me before saying "Most people do that before they move in with each other"  
"Well we're not most people are we?"  
"Touché Severus." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.  
"Marry the snarky old potions Professor?"  
I could feel my heart pounding even though I knew she has no reason to say no. Sensing my discomfort she smiles again cupping her hands to my face.  
"Yes, of course I'll marry MY snarky old Potions Professor." She finished talking before she kissed me. 

We married at the next full moon with only her and myself and the wizard officiate. She looked beautiful, she wore a long white lacy flowy dress with a golden ribbon around her waist. Her hair, was half up and down with a white and yellow flowers in her hair. She dressed me in a suit, at least she did allow it to be a dark blue.  
For the traditional wizarding part of the ceremony, I quickly transformed our wedding clothes into wizarding dress robes just plain black ones, we took our oaths to always be true, honest with each other, always work with each other and vowing to stay together for eternity.  
After the ceremony we spent the night wondering the forest under the moon.  
As tradition with wizard oaths we could hold nothing back from each other. I opened up more than I ever thought I could. Telling her things I wasn't sure how made me feel so much lighter. She opened up Malfoy Manor, there wasn't much I didn't know about it but the stuff I didn't made my blood boil until she cupped my face kissing me saying it was in the past and we're together in the future. 

When we finally got home in the early hours of the morning, we could feel each other more deeply than ever before. Our souls entwined, our bodies moved as one. 

I was her Severus,and she was my Luna.


End file.
